(1) Field of the Invention
In a general manner, this invention relates to the kilns that are used for firing products such as earthenware or ceramic products.
(2) Description of Related Art
These kilns usually come in the form of a tunnel of great length through which pass carriages bearing the products to be fired.
A circulation of fluid, air or any other suitable gas creates a gas stream that ensures the ventilation and the heating of the products for the purpose of their firing. The temperature, the hygrometric degree, and the displacement speed of the gas stream are continuously monitored so as to ensure a good-quality treatment of the products to be fired. In the usual manner, said gas stream enters the chamber by passing through wells or slots made in the wall of the latter, in the roof or in the lateral walls. Means, such as fans, are mounted in the ventilation circuit, usually outside of the chamber, to ensure the circulation of the gas stream.
The problem that arises in these chambers is tied to the fact that it is very difficult to obtain a uniform circulation of the gas stream around each of the products that are present in the chamber.
Numerous proposals have been made so as to improve the circulation of the gas stream by adding fans, deflectors, . . . but none have been totally satisfactory.